my_pretty_cure_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marise Hishikawa
Marise Hishikawa (菱川まりせ) is a main character of Doki Doki Heart Pretty Cure. Marise is known for her age and friends. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト) and is based on the Princess type idols. Basic information * Name: Marise Hishikawa (菱川まりせ). * Gender: Female. * Age: 15. * Hair colour: Magenta (Marise), Blonde (Starlight). * Eye colour: Magenta (Marise), Pink (Starlight). * Likes: Dancing, bananas and jokes/puns. * Dislikes: Aliens (especially when they are around). * Pretty Cure Alter Ego: Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト). * Theme Colour: Pink. * Japanese voice actor: M.A.O. * English voice actor: Laura Bailey. Appearance Marise Marise is tall for her age, who has freckles and has medium length magenta hair with a crown on top. Her eyes match her hair. She usually wears a pink dress and matching shoes. Her school uniform is a pink dress and matching boots. In the summer, she wears a pink dress with matching sandals. In the winter, she wears a pink jacket, a magenta dress and pink boots. As a Miitopia warrior, she wears the armour that supports her pink detail. Movies Pretty Cure Mood Stars: In PCMS, she wears a pink outfit she wears for her school. DDHPC the movie: in The Doki Doki Heart Pretty Cure the movie, she wears a couple of dark pink ribbons on her arms, a long pink dress and matching shoes. Cure Starlight As Cure Starlight, her eyes change to pink, her freckles stay on and her hair becomes longer than her normal form, becomes blonde and gets tied into a ponytail. She gains a pair of gold earrings and keeps her crown. She wears a pink dress with short sleeves connected to her pink gloves. She also wears a pair of magenta socks, with each being on her knees and pink boots. Personality Marise is a charming and intelligent young girl who can be very commanding. A natural leader, Marise activel takes charge of operations at the school. She can be scheming at times, putting on a front to try and manipulate others into doing what she wants them to do. Marise, however, is not mean at heart. She feels hard-done-by and rejected because there is more work to do at her school than there are humans to do it. She would love to be free to go off making deliveries with Ichigo Momomiya but feels the only way she will ever be able to achieve this is by by tricking others into doing the work she doesn’t want to do. Background Childhood Similar to Darker Than Black’s main character, she is born with a special theme. The power of immortality. Becoming Cure Starlight Marise is walking to school one day when she sees Hope’s Peak High Academy. She also invites Junko Emoshima, Mondo Oowada (her BFF) and Saaya Hoshimiya. She gets involved in exercises such shoulder press and the treadmill. She saw Shimmer, the 1st Cure mascot and says that she loves the gym. The enem (Mei) appears, takes the soul of the treadmill and makes a Lunatic. Before she can stop Mei, Marise gets up, gains her PrePhone and transforms into Cure Starlight. She is very nervous at first but she starts attacking the Lunatic. Shimmer tells her she must use the new attack to purify the Lunatic. Then, Marise did use “Starlight Sparkle” on the Lunatic. She says “What a great day” at the end. Cure Starlight The Power of Stars! Cure Starlight!-her introduction phrase. Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Marise. To transform, she needs to say “Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!”. Transformation sequence Marise calls out “Pretty Cure!” and her clothes disappear. After she says “Unlock My Heart!”, she had her hair tied. Then, her hair becomes longer and then becomes blonde. Her eyes become pink. She then uses her hand to create a dress, gloves and boots which start to appear. Then, after she lands down, the Stars suddenly appear and she introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Girls Category:Main Cures Category:DDHPC